


Catching 'Em All

by EmmyBear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Sam is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyBear/pseuds/EmmyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Sam comes to visit Dean it seems as if Dean is ignoring him.<br/>Sam is sure he is hiding something, what with him being on the phone all the time and talking with someone in another room.<br/>He must find out what is his brother's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story ever posted in here, and in general. Though I will really appreciate it if you'll leave a comment and share your thoughts about it at the end, thank you and enjoy reading!

“Hey Dean! What are you doing?” Sam asked as he walked inside his brother’s apartment. 

Dean was sweeping at his phone like crazy not even acknowledging his brother’s question. 

Sam became exasperated with him and went to grab some water. Upon his return to the living room Dean was no longer there. He was found, minutes later, at the middle of his bathroom looking at his phone, once again sweeping like a possessed person. 

“YES! Finally!” Dean suddenly shouted, he then turned around and bumped into a wall. No, it can’t be a wall, it’s warm and less hard then it’s supposed to be. He must know this since he had many encounters with walls the past few days. 

He then looked up puzzled to see his giant of a brother standing there looking down at him with bitch-face #37, his arms folded like the angry mother-hen he is. 

“Oh, hey Sammy--” 

“Don’t call me Sammy” 

“--when did you come in? I didn’t hear you enter” Dean passed him and went to his kitchen in search for water, storing his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. 

“I’m here for a while actually, but you haven’t noticed since you’ve been at your _phone_ sweeping like a _mad man_ since I don’t know when” Sam said bitch-face still firmly in place. 

“Sorry little brother I’ve been busy” Dean said descriptively, and took a swig out of his water bottle. 

“Doing what exactly?” Sam was irritated by his brother’s discretion. 

“You won’t believe me if I tell you” He said still not revealing anything. 

Suddenly Dean’s phone rang. Upon seeing the caller ID he went into a different room to talk, something that never happened before. It intrigued Sam and decided to follow his brother and listen behind the door. 

“You did?” Dean asked surprised 

“Man you’re one lucky bastard” 

“Yeah I will” 

“I’ve already got like a hundred of ‘em” he sounded proud 

“Yep” 

“You can always take me with you baby” he said with an airy laugh 

“Did you go to the gym? Someone took it from us” 

By this point of the conversation Sam was extremely baffled and decided to stop eavesdropping. He had no clue to what Dean was talking about or to whom for that matter, but he swore to make Dean tell him everything. 

Dean just finished his phone call when he found his brother outside the room. Giving him a knowing look he walked further down the hallway to grab his jacket and shoes. 

“Well Sammy, it’s been nice seeing ya today but I’ve got things to do, don’t forget to lock the door when you leave” and with that left the place leaving his brother gaping at him, looking like a lost moose. He wished he could stay, it has been a while since he last saw his kid brother, but he did promise a special someone to go hunting with him. 

“What the hell is wrong with him” Sam said aloud to no-one in particular after the door was shut. In his entire life, he has yet to see Dean act this way, and he has seen some crazy shit in his life. He was going to wait for Dean until he returned from wherever he went to, no matter how long it’s going to take. He sat on the sofa settling in for a long night.

-

Dean was on a new kind of high, the thrill and rush that he felt from hunting and searching ‘em all have paid off. His feet ache and he was exhausted but it was all worth it, only twenty more until he caught them all. Entering he was surprised to find it unlocked, _damnit Sam_ , he was about to send his brother an angry message but instead came face to face with a sleeping Sam on the couch. 

“Hey there Sammy” Dean whispered shaking his giant of a brother in an attempt to wake him up. 

“Get up you enormous moose” he said a bit louder, shaking a little harder. That seemed to do the job, he was stirring in his sleep mumbling some words until finally he woke up completely. 

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to come home and see you, but it is the middle of the night and you’ve got a boyfriend that is sure to be worried, you know how hysteric he gets when you disappear without letting him know” He made himself a place next his brother to sit. 

“Gabe knows I’m here, he won’t be calling the police tonight” Sam said sleepily. 

“Okay I’m more relaxed now, but I still wanna know what ya doing here Sammy” Dean said looking his brother in the eye. 

This is the time to ask him “well since you refused to tell me before I decided to stay and make you tell me” he said determined not backing down. 

Dean knew this look and tone on his brother and knew there’s no way getting out of it without actually telling him everything. “Well I’ve been busy lately as you may have hear me say earlier today” 

He was trying to evade his question and he knew it but he was not going to let him go so easily “busy doing what exactly? And don’t try sell me that bullshit of the ‘you know, _something_ ’ that you always do” 

He was having much too fun for it to be legit “fine, fine you got me, I’ve been hunting with Cas” making him work for the answer has never been more enjoyable than now. 

“Hunting WHAT? Goddamnit Dean! Say it already” he was becoming exasperated every second that passed. 

“Okay I will tell you” Dean said with the straightest most serious face ever “I am hunting _Pokémons_ ” then Dean burst out laughing upon seeing Sam’s face. 

“Come on Dean, this is not funny!” Sam whined 

“Your face!” Dean said while laughing 

“Okay can you tell me now what you were really hunting?” he said after Dean’s laugh died 

“Oh, I really was hunting for Pokémons, wasn’t lying ‘bout that little brother” Dean said not laughing anymore. 

“Stop pulling my leg Dean, it was funny the first time, now it’s just getting annoying” 

Dean came closer to his brother, phone in hand “I am hunting Pokémons, here look” he showed Sam his phone which was opened on an application. 

“This is me and where I’m at on the map” he pointed at a figure on the screen, he then turned the screen around pointing at cubes on the map “these are Pokémon stops where you need to go to in order to get some shit” then he tapped on the bottom of the screen and it opened some kind of weird looking creatures “these are the Pokémons I’ve got ‘till now” 

“How do you catch these Pokémons?” Sam asked more confused while he tried to gather up the puzzle pieces 

“Well Sammy” Dean said and put his arm around his shoulders “you have to walk to places and search for ‘em, the pop on your screen and you have to catch ‘em all with pokeballs” 

“Okay, okay, so who were you on the phone with earlier?” 

“Cas, he caught them all, he helped me catch more today, I’ve only got twenty more left” 

"so you and your boyfriend just went around looking for Pokémons in the middle of the night for four hours?"

"yeah, we did, although not the entire four hours were searching Pokémons, I searched some other stuff as well" Dean winked at Sam and the latter wished he had never asked.

“I think I’ve heard enough, I’m going back to sleep” 

“Goodnight Sammy” 

“Jerk.” 

“Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short one but with all the craze about Pokemon Go I just felt I had to write something about it!  
> comments and kudos will be hugely appreciated! thank you so much for reading! have a great day or night! ♥♥


End file.
